Prey, Part One – Lost and Fallen
by BarbaraGER
Summary: E/O Challenge – Trails of a thing lurking in the mountains lead the boys deep into the woods. It's when the hunters become prey – DRABBLE STORY, each week one chapter will be added including the challenge word.
1. Chapter 1

**PREY**

**Part One – Lost and Fallen**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is **lunge**_

_**Genre:** General_

_**Characters:** Dean, Sam_

_**Timeline:** Season 2_

_**Summary:** E/O Challenge – Lunge – Trails of a thing lurking in the mountains lead the boys deep into the woods. It's when the hunters become prey._**_  
- PART ONE OF A DRABBLE STORY -  
_**

_**Rating:** K_

_**Warnings:** None_

_**Author's notes:** Hi there! As you can see, I'm messing around with the boundless possibilities of the FanFiction universe again. This is the first chapter of a drabble story – with every new WOW a chapter will be added, continuing the story. I never tried this but I love the challenge, so I hope it'll work :-)_

_Plus, I was invited to join Shannz and MeAzrael with their drabble challenge challenge...writing a drabble with the E/O challenge word of the week **AND** a second word one of us choses. Thank you for letting me play in your sandbox, girls! I'm very excited!_

* * *

He didn't dare to scream.

Tried to keep the choking gasps escaping his bloody lips to a minimum, made himself invisible in his makeshift hideout of leaves and twigs. Felt his own scraped fingers gripping his leg, desperately staunching the blood flow and _Geez, that freakin' tingling, someone stop that army of ants gnawing it off, god damnit!_

In his long career of bright ideas lunging at an eight foot ugly-whatever including a filthy mood took the cake. But it had been either that or watching said thing slash up his brother.

Not happening.

_Sam? Sammy? Where are you, sasquatch?_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**PREY**

**Part Two – Now That it's Silent  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is **Dude**_

_**Author's notes:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATYDID43! It's so good to have you with us here! I hope you'll have fun reading our stuff! Well, you asked for a funny story and I must admit, I didn't find a way to insert a funny drabble into this story, but I hope I can tease out a tiny twitching of your mouth with the challenge word 'dude' and the way I used it?_

_Here we go, the story goes on...  
_

* * *

Of course he had to roll down the steepest hillside withing a radius of five miles. But when your brother hollers out a warning you act on pure instinct.

Sam rolled carefully on his stomach, as soundless as possible, cursing mentally at the rustling of leaves underneath his weight and listened.

It was far too quiet.

Dean's voice lingered in his ears, _Sammy, down, now! _

Damnit, what was Dean thinking pulling a crazy deed like this? And had he seriously addressed that monster as 'Dude' before jumping it from behind?

_Oh God, please be okay. Dean? Where are you, jerk?_

**

* * *

To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**PREY**

**Part Three – Out of nowhere**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is **close**_

_**Author's notes:** Hey guys! I don't think there's much to say tonight. And you aren't here to read what I have to say on a Sunday evening, right?_

_Briefly waving like a lunatic over to the musketeers MeAzrael and Shannz, who provided us with the second challenge word this week.  
_

* * *

Spruces. Pines. Oaks. And freakin' spruces again. Damn trees. Damn earth-colors. Damn you Sam for wearing that brown jacket of yours.

Squinting through the twigs, blinking against persistent tears of pain blurring his vision, Dean searched for his brother. _He could lie at the bottom of a cliff. Or the beast has eaten him whole... _he squeezed his eyes shut. Fertile imagination, NOT HELPING!

Opening them again, he briefly wondered why the scenery had changed, why he suddenly looked at a wall of rotting skin.

Biting back a yelp, the heat of adrenaline engulfing him, he stopped breathing.

Too. Close.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**PREY**

**Part Four – A Color Boding Ill  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is **leak**_

_**Author's notes:** When I got the first challenge word from MeAzrael last week my reaction was something between "What the f§$&%"&" and "You must be joking!". When I got the official WOW my reaction was: "Shoot me now." There it is, the pleasure of writing a whole story with predefined words. Try to put a spoon into a story in the woods. Well, I hope you like what I came up with :-D_

_An applause to Shannz and MeAzrael who surely had to struggle this week, too! We made it, girls!  
_

* * *

This was like a damn egg-and-spoon-race. Be fast. Come in in first place. But better don't move.

Sam crawled up the overgrown slope, wincing at every noise he made, his fear and concern for Dean hurrying him on while the awareness of their enemy still lingering somewhere preached caution. The blackberries became entangled with his hair, his clothes, and made a good job of tearing up his skin.

Finally reaching the top, he carefully peeked through the bushes. The reddish stains stroke his eye immediately, despite the dark soil and leaves.

Either the thing leaked. Or his brother did.

_No._

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**PREY**

**Part Five – Don't You Dare To Breathe  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is **fly**_

_**Author's notes:** Okay. So, does this still work? **frowns and scratches head**  
A giant THANK YOU to all of you who read and leave a comment, it's great to read what you think! I was recently wondering why the heck I'm doing this – spending hours in front of my computer, overheating my synapses – but everytime I get a review and there's this upwards pull at the corners of my mouth, I remember._

_I've been asked to post the second challenge word as well (as you all know I have this thing going on with Shannz and MeAzrael), so that the happy riddlers out there searching for it have the possibility to check if they're right with their hunch. So, NewspaperTaxis, trusty and precious reader and reviewer, this one's for you: this weeks second challenge word is _mellow_._

_Okay, I shut up now, let you guys read this strange chappy. A hug and a kiss to the cheek for Shannz and MeAzrael, take care, girls!  
_

* * *

It hadn't seen him yet.

Ugly thing just stood there in a mellow mood doing some freakin' sight-seeing right in front of his hideout, what a bitch!

_Don't move. Don't blink. It needs to see or hear you. It sure as hell has no sense of smell, otherwise it wouldn't be able to put up with itself longer then five minutes. _

A fly appeared in his line of sight. Bluebottle, fat and gleaming.

It was then when Dean heard the buzzing.

When he made the mistake of turning his head towards his leg.

And his startled gasp blew his cover.

**

* * *

To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**PREY**

**Part Six – Gotcha  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is **unfortunate**_

_**Author's notes:** Am I the only one at war with these stupid bars? Well, in case you see two or none underneath my notes, it seems like I have lost. Anyway, I'm currently on vacation, including not having very much time to spend with my computer (you know all those people demaning your presence while spending holidays with them? Husband, son... ;-) ) so...in case you write a review and you don't get an answer from me: I'll be back! I'll answer! PROMISED! _

_Here's this week's chappy, I hope you like it. The musketeer challenge word for this week is: _tremble_. A giant hug for Shannz for giving us such a versatile word this week ;-) Did I mention I love our challenge thing? _

_MeAzrael: I hope you're doing great, even if I'm not a part of your daily working routine for the next two weeks – I'm with you, everytime and everywhere. And if you see or eat a "Leichenfinger", think of me!  
_

* * *

He saw it from the corner of his eyes. It moved damn fast, but Sam had neither the time nor the muse to marvel at that ability.

Like a snake yanking an unfortunate mouse from it's lair, the creature that had screwed up their friday was literally fishing his brother from the undergrowth, it's bony finger-like paws closed tightly around Dean's throat who desperately clawed at them, tried to pry them loose, his feet searching for solid ground.

_Huh, there you've been hiding, big brother..._

Sam pushed the insanely improper thought away and started to run, trembling with uncontrollable rage.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**PREY**

**Part Seven – Breathe  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge line is _**_The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet._**

_**Author's notes: **__Okay, so this is like the ice age. I received the WOW (or should I say the LOW) via SMS by my precious MeAzrael because it took my laptop almost half an hour to even open up my e-mail account. I'm posting this with my fingers crossed, hoping the internet won't switch itself off or turn into a cloud or run away chuckling…_

_Honestly, the eastern sea…end of the world…_

_Well, thanks a lot for the nice idea of giving us a FREAKING SENTENCE this week. Made my task a whole lot funnier ;-) No, seriously, it was really funny. The musketeer word for this week is _breathe_, so thanks to MeAzrael for that lovely piece, and hopefully Shannz will be a part of us next week again. The musketeers are hobbling without you, girl!_

_Have fun reading, guys!_

* * *

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet.

Literally.

Because when the third wave of fetid breath slammed into him like waves into rocks on a shore, Dean felt himself being lifted, cold claws cutting off his air supply, the most nauseating creature just inches away from his face, studying him.

_Need to…breathe…God…_

There was something, someone, _Sam?_ approaching, fast, stealthy.

Black spots danced their cruel dance in front of his graying vision, noises faded, pain went numb. He prayed for something, someone, _SamSamSam _to get him.

And hoped that his waving hand would be understood.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**PREY**

**Part Eight – Take a Hint  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is _**_dirt_**

_**Author's notes: **__Once again not enough room for words to tell everything I wanted to tell in this chapter. Thank God this is a multichapter story!_

_And how perfect the two challenge words go together this week, it's almost charming! The thing with our musketeer word is that it's chosen first, mostly on Monday. The official E/O word is announced between Wednesday and Friday, so there are a few days in between where Shannz, MeAzrael and me tremble in anticipation what the E/O word will be and how it goes with our word._

_The word I chose for the three of us this week was _explosion_. And damn, am I curious about what my fellow girls have created with it!_

* * *

The hunter in him let him creep up on his enemy without the tiniest noise. Out of nowhere, like a breeze about to become a gust of wind.

The brother in him filled the framework with love, reason. Knew exactly what Dean was telling him with that feeble wave of his hand.

_Thanks for the hint, bro._

And Sam was a lightning.

Spotting the gun in the dirt where Dean had pointed at, Sam lunged for it, felt his fingers close around the grip, yanked it up.

The explosion of rotting skin and bones was accompanied by a brutish stench.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**PREY**

**Part Nine – Are you Still There?  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is** stumble**_

_**Author's notes: **__Did I mention that 100 words ARE NOT THE HELL OF A LOT! Geez. Not sure what to think about this one, but I hope you like it :-) Musketeer word is _timid_ – thanks, Shan, loved the word, as always!_

_Still have to swallow the lump down that has settled itself in my throat after watching the season premiere. Wow, strong stuff! But I really loved this start.  
_

_Anyway, back to the happier times..._

* * *

The muzzle quivered, still pointing at the spot where the thing's head had been. There was no sound but the rustling of the canopy. Nothing was moving.

_Nothing's moving..._

It took Sam less than two seconds to scramble to his feet and stumble over to where his brother lay half-buried underneath the foul remains of _whatever-the-fuck-you-are, _eyes closed, blue tinged lips slightly parted, his leg a mangled mess.

"Dean?" Almost a whisper. Timid. Cautious.

Shaky hands shaking a body.

"Dean!" Almost a yell. Fearing. Panicking.

Sam pulled his sibling close and prayed while he searched for a pulse.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**PREY**

**Part Ten – Home Free  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is** rough**_

_**Author's notes: **__Hi everyone! Hope everything's alright out there, everybody enjoys the new Season (I'm always happy to discuss the episodes so in case someone wants to have a little chat about what works for you and what not, you know where to find me: having pancakes at the diner. Or something like that)._

_Head-scratch-triggering musketeer word this week was '_toe_' – dearest MeAzrael, like I said before, I love how you're forcing Shannz and me to use words which are so nutty no one of us would have ever considered using it. Toe? Come on. Can't wait to see what you girls made from it!_

_This is going to be the next-to-last-chapter of 'Prey'. I hope it still meets your approval! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The rough gasp penetrating the silence pierced marrow and bone, but to Sam it was the most beautiful sound ever.

Cradling Dean's upper body in his arms he couldn't stop grinning like a lunatic while he tried to lock eyes with him.

"Dean...hey...shhhh, relax...it's okay, you're safe", Sam soothed, knowing that his brother was far from safe, bleeding heavily, shivering from head to toe. They needed to get out of these woods, ASAP.

However, when Dean recognized him, when agitation turned into relief, Sam wanted nothing more then to stay in this moment, relish his brother's trust in him.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**PREY**

**Part Eleven – This Song Is For You  
**

* * *

_**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100)__ | **E/O Challenge** | Challenge word is** blue**_

_**Author's notes: **Okay, so this is it. I know there are a few things undissolved, I know there would have been plenty of material to go on and I apologize to all of you yearning for some more H/C – but to me this feels like an appropriate ending for a story without flourishes and details. _

_I want to thank all of you who were reading and reviewing every week! It's you I wrote for. And you're very worth it, guys! Every single letter!_

_A massive waving of my arms goes over to my musketeers, Shannz and MeAzrael – there's that saying: 'That's what gives it the extra something!'. In German it's: "That's the salt in the soup" (Geez, that sounds awful...). So let me say it like this: The E/O challenge is the salt in the soup. But you two and the weekly musketeer WOW are the noodles!_

_By the way, musketeer word this week was my fault and it's _sandman_.  
_

* * *

His forehead clung to the cold surface of the windowpane. Through tired, barely opened eyes he watched the outside world rush by, realized that the blue sky had turned almost black.

The familiar sounds were calming, soothed the pain that threatened to drive him insane. The Impala's low rumble. Sam's voice next to him.

Sam was talking. Through his haze, Dean couldn't make out what he was saying. But it sounded surprisingly tuneful.

He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, reassuring, _I'm here, you'll be fine_.

And he recognized it.

Sam was singing.

_Enter Sandman_.

Dean had to smile.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
